


Can we try one more time?

by brainstorm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Liam, I’m not letting you go. Not now. Not ever. I changed once cause you made me a better person. I can do it again. I will do it again. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you.” </p><p>Or the one where Niall and Liam have a fight and then get back together and have reconciliation sex.</p><p>(Sorry I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we try one more time?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first one shot here AND the first one with smut, so feedback is always welcome!  
> I'm working now in some chaptered fics but I'll post other one shots meanwhile. (I think)  
> English's not my first language so sorry if there are some mistakes but let me know, please!  
> Okay, you can read now. (:

“Liam, Liam, can you please listen to me?” 

“No, Niall, we don’t have to talk about this again, okay? I got it.”

“Well by the way you’re reacting then you got it all wrong.”

“I don’t think so, but okay, go on, try to convince me.”

“I don’t need to try to convince you, Liam, I always tell you the truth, why are you so stubborn?”

“Stubborn?! Me? Really, Niall? I can’t even count how many times I walked in on you and your friend in some compromising position, like you were about to kiss, you dancing and grinding against each other on a dance floor, with your arms around his neck and his around your waist, and don’t you even dare telling me it was because you were drunk or anything, we had this conversation a million times and every time I just let it go, but not anymore, I’m tired of being a joke for everyone and I had enough of this in my life. I bet you like him better than me, is it like cause I’m not really a party guy? Is he a better kisser? Are his hands better? Does he-“

I cut him before he could finish “No! No no no, it’s not like that, Liam, please-“ 

“No, stop it, Niall, okay? I’m… I’m out.” He cut me.

“What do you mean you’re out, Liam?” he started walking away from me to the front door. “Where are you going? Please…” I saw him walking out our flat, slamming the door, I was almost in tears. 

Liam and I have been together for three years now, he can’t just walk away from me? Can he? I can’t let him go like that. I swear I’m not lying, never in my life have I ever loved someone as much as I loved him. But I’m not gonna lie about what he said, I kind of… get out of my mind when I’m drunk, and he’s been so understanding, he’d let me go out without him and then felt bad about leaving me alone and went to look out for me and found me dancing with Harry in some night club, but I SWEAR I’ve never done something with him, never. He’d found me in his flat after a night out just sleeping in this bed, but that’s cause we’ve known each other for almost a lifetime! It’s true that Harry and I had a thing going on before, but it stopped as soon as I met Liam almost four years ago. I’ve never been a relationship kind of guy, really, but when he walked into my life, and it just felt like the right thing to do, I couldn’t stand the idea of me being with someone else, let alone the idea of him being with another guy, or simply just not being with him. So we dated for like six months when he asked me to be his boyfriend, and I didn’t have to think about it, and until now, I’d never regretted my decision. 

And now I find myself in our bed, submerged in my own thought, sheets tangled around my legs, my face buried deep in Liam’s pillow just because I already missed his smell. It was late night and our fight was around midday and he hasn’t come back yet. I thought about calling him but I knew he wouldn’t answer my calls cause he’ll still be angry and hurt. So I decided to text him. 

“Liam, babe, please come home.”

An hour passed and still had no answer, so I tried again.

“Liam, please, I can explain it, please come back.”

No answer. Again. 

It was like 3 a.m. and I had been sobbing and crying for hours. Liam’s smell burned my nose and I was pulling my hair like I was mad, but I stayed in bed, holding my phone in my hands like I was waiting for him to answer my text, to phone me, just SOMETHING, telling me that it was okay, that we were okay, that will make it work just like we made before. But nothing happened and eventually I fell asleep. 

It was Sunday morning and I woke up really confused and exhausted. I wished everything that happened yesterday was only a dream, but it wasn’t. I got up really hoping Liam was back and willing to talk. But unfortunately, he wasn’t. I walked to the living room, the bathroom, our kitchen, and nothing, he just wasn’t there. I felt alone and sad again all of a sudden so I decided to make some tea and go back to bed, I wasn’t hungry. 

So that’s how I spent the day, alone, sad, tired, waiting for a reply. I sent him like ten more texts and he hasn’t answered, not a single one of them. But I mean, he’ll need to come back eventually, all his stuff were here. 

It was almost eight at night when I suddenly hear the front door open. I quickly got up and got outside the bedroom. 

“Li-Liam…?” I asked. 

“Hi, Niall. I just came to take my things, I’m staying at Zayn’s for a while, I need some time on my own.”

What? 

“At… Zayn’s?” is he fucking kidding me or… “Is this your way to get back at me? Cause please, PLEASE, Liam, just-“

“No, Niall, please, don’t start again. I’m not trying to get back at you, but I don’t feel like being here right now.”

But he felt like being with Zayn. Okay. I knew he never cheated on me with him, they are really good friends and I actually like Zayn but I remember when Liam and I first met, I felt kind of jealous, I thought they had something. But Liam assured me they didn’t a million times when I told him about it, and I felt very stupid every time. I trusted him so I just let it go. But now… I don’t know, all these thing about Liam leaving me, not being with him. I can’t believe he’s just about to LEAVE me, I’m feeling insecure about everything. 

I need to talk this out, I really do. 

“Li, please. Please, just listen to me, okay? You don’t have to say anything, I’ll just talk while you pack your things but please just listen, okay?”

“Niall, I… okay. Okay.” Thank God. 

“Okay, uhm, I’m not really sure were to begin cause I really, really had a lot to think yesterday and today, and Liam, let me tell you, last night was the worst night of my life. I haven’t had a proper sleep, I cried since you left yesterday till this morning. I even slept with my face buried in your pillow cause I can’t stand to sleep without you, without your smell, without your feeling your breath in my neck, your arms around me, Liam, and you think I slept with someone else, with Harry, who’s been my friend since I was a child, knowing that whatever I had with him, stopped when we met. And I told you a thousand times you’re the reason I changed who I was before…” at this point I was starting to sob but Liam didn’t say anything, he just kept looking for things but he was doing it really slow, so maybe what I was saying had some effect on him. So I continued, “and Liam, believe me when I say I have never regretted that decision. Never. You’re the most important person I have in my life and I’ll never change you. For no one. And now you come and tell me you’re staying with Zayn and all my insecurities about you two are back and I can’t stand the thought of being without cause I’m so used to having you, so used to you being mine, and being yours, that I can’t even think about you and Zayn.” I grabbed his arm and made him turn around so he could see my face, I surely looked like shit but I couldn’t care less. “Liam, I’m not letting you go. Not now. Not ever. I changed once cause you made me a better person. I can do it again. I will do it again. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you.” And with that I let go of his arm and looked down. 

We stood in silence for a couple of minutes when I saw him turn away from me and first I thought ‘shit, he’s still going to leave, no no no’, but he sat in the bed and covered his face with his hands and I heard a muffled sob. And I tentatively sat beside him but not touching him. 

He turned to look at me and his eyes looked so sad and so lost, I swear everything I wanted to do then was to kiss that look out of his face but I wasn’t sure if I was allowed to. So I just looked at him with an apologetic expression and looked down again. 

“I’m sorry I made you feel like this, Liam, I really am.” I started saying but ended up more as a whisper. 

“I…” Liam started before clearing his throat, it sounded hoarse from trying not to cry. “No, Niall, I’m sorry. For not trusting you. I know you told me a lot of times you’d never cheat on me and that you loved me but somehow my insecurity ended up winning. And maybe, deep inside I thought you weren’t happy with me because I’m insecure and I blame it on you.” He said. 

“No, Liam-“ I tried to speak but he cut me first.

“No, let me finish.” He said and with that he moved closer to me and grabbed my hand. “Everything you said, Ni, I- thank you, maybe I needed this to feel like you love me again, like when this relationship was brand new. I’m sorry for not trusting you lately, but I want you to know that whatever happens, I’ll always love you. I’m sorry I was going to move with Zayn. I’m sorry you had to feel insecure about that. Can we please… try one more time?”

“Always, Liam. Always.” And with that, I closed the space between us and kissed him. Kissed him like I never did before. Like it really meant something. Cause it did. It does. He does. 

After a couple of minutes the kissed was starting to be more heated and Liam’s hands were traveling up and down my back under my shirt. “Li…” I said, pulling back a little. 

“What, babe?” 

“I… let me show you I love you, please.”

“You don’t need to do that, Ni. I know. Why don’t you let me show you instead?” and with that he closed the gap between our lips again, only pulling back a little to take our shirts off. 

Slowly he pushed me to the center of the bed and laid me down, slowly trailing kisses down my jawline, then my neck, my chest, he stopped at my nipples for a minute and I let out a slight moan. My pants now tight as ever. I felt him growing hard against my upper thigh. 

He kept going down, leaving wet kisses down my chest and my abs and when he finally got to the elastic of my boxers, “too many clothes.” He said, “we are wearing too many clothes.” And with that he took my pants and boxers with just one movement. I groaned as the fresh air hit me and he stood for a moment just to take his pants and boxers off.  
He moved closer to me again and kissed me, laying back on top of me and slowly starting to grind our erections together. I moaned inside the kiss and then Liam just pulled back and started going back down. 

I loved when he was all sweet and caring. Not that he wasn’t, but there were these times when you can actually see the love in his eyes, like it was radiating from him. And it literally meant anything, like I was about to explode. 

His face stopped when he got to my erection and carefully grabbed it with his hand and starting to move slowly. He looked up to my eyes like asking, like he was asking for permission. Was he kidding me? He doesn’t need to ask for my permission. Never. I nodded and with that he put his mouth around the tip of my length. Oh God, I didn’t even realize I was so desperate for touch. 

He kept going further taking almost all my length in his mouth and then started bobbing his head up and down, sucking. My moans started more as whispers but got louder as Liam started to go faster. My hands were pulling his hair and I didn’t want to come yet so I pulled a little harder, so he could get the sign.  
“What, babe?” he asked, confused. 

“I don’t want to come yet, Li.” I answered, panting. 

“Okay, so what do you want now?” he said, running his fingers up and down my upper thigh. 

“You…” 

“Okay.” He said, and with that I felt him move away a little and open the drawer from his nightstand taking out the lube and a condom. “Okay, so you want top or-“

“Liam.” I cut him.

“Okay, okay.” He said with a little chuckle. 

I felt him moving between my legs and spreading them. First he started circling his finger coated with lube around my hole. I was getting impatient and I think he noticed that cause then I felt his digit entering me slowly. First I hissed a little, getting used to the feeling. Not that we didn’t do this often but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt anymore. Just, not that much. 

He started moving his finger in and out at a slow pace and a couple of minutes later, I felt him pulling it back just to replace it with two. That’s when you really start to feel the stretch, it hurts a little at first but then the pain starts to feel better until it turns to pleasure. 

Not long after, he was using three fingers to open me up, and then he curled his fingers a little and “Ooh.”

“Yeah?” he said, a little smirk on his face.

“Yeah… can you-please?” I was starting to lose my speaking ability, I was just feeling now.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” He said, pulling out his fingers. 

I opened my eyes to see him as he was just about to put the condom. 

“No.” I said. 

“But-“

“No, Li, not tonight.” Was all I said. 

So he started covering his length with lube. He looked at me and moved me closer so I could wrap my legs around his waist. 

“Ready?”

“Yes, please.”

So he lined himself and I felt him entering me. First it was just the tip, moving in and out, teasing me, but when I was about to protest, I felt him going a little further. I let my head hit the pillows. 

He kept moving until he was buried inside me and stood still without moving. 

He lowered his head, placing a kiss on my cheek, then on my mouth. 

“Good?” he asked me. 

“Yeah. I think you can start moving.”

And then he started pulling out a little, slowly. His lips parted a little, like he wanted to let out a moan or a grown or something but it was stuck in his throat. 

He started to build a slow pace at first, going a little faster as the minutes passed. 

He spread my legs a little wider so I can hold a little stronger to his waist and the position changed a bit cause “fuck, there.”

“Mhm.” Was all he said, he looked kind of out of his mind. He always does when we do this. And I love it, the look of pleasure on his face. He started thrusting harder and faster and I could only moan at every thrust because holy shit, Liam was so good. 

“Fuck, Liam.” I said and he only groaned. 

I started to feel the heat growing inside me. I opened my eyes. “Liam. Liam, I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Ni, so much.” Was all he answered. 

He lowered his face so he could kiss me and then grabbed my length, and with one, two, three tugs I was coming between our chests with a cry of “LiamLiamLiam”.

I could feel him getting close too as I clench around him. I run two of my figers through my chest, collecting some of my cum and then I lifted my fingers to his face, signaling to open his mouth. 

“Come on, Li, cum for me, babe.” With that, he let go of my fingers that were in his mouth and dropped his face to the crook of my neck and I felt him buried deep inside me as he shot his load. I moaned at the sensation and I heard Liam groaned in my ear. 

A minute later I felt him pulling out and I hissed at the emptiness. He laid beside me in the bed, both of us trying to catch our breaths. He then moved to his bedside table and took some tissues to clean us up. He was all gentle and was looking at me with a loving look. 

“Stop looking at me like that, Li.”

“Like what?” he asked, getting out of his thoughts. 

“Like I’m all fragile and a precious thing, I don’t know, we’ve known each other for years now but you still give that look.”

“Cause that’s how I feel about you, you are fragile and precious. And you’re mine.” He said and he took my face with his hands and kissed me. It was slow and sweet, kind of lazy too. 

I pulled back a little, “are you still going to Zayn’s?” I asked and blushed a little. 

“Way to kill the mood, Ni.” He said and laughed. 

“Sorry, I just-“

“I’m not going. I’m not going anywhere. Unless you’re with me, of course.”

I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before turning around so my back was facing him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Yes, I know, kind of cliché, cuddling after sex, but it felt really nice. 

I felt him throwing the blankets over us and with his breath on my neck, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
